


No Such Thing

by ValiantNoMore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Muggle Life, The Deathly Hallows, percy in hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValiantNoMore/pseuds/ValiantNoMore
Summary: Part of my "Percy goes into hiding" headcanon. Really it's just some scribbles I wrote but who knows, maybe I'll flesh it out one day.





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This work fits into my WIP as part of Percy's lost months.

The scratching sound of pen on paper nearly echoed throughout the room which was otherwise quiet and empty of any other signs of life. Hunched over the little desk in the corner, where the natural light filtered through the dirty window pane, was a boy who could not be much beyond his 19th year. His copper curls shone bright in the late afternoon sunlight and his brow furrowed in determination over his illegible scratchings, glasses slipping ever so slightly down his face. 

The white washed walls and drab shelves did little to improve upon the atmosphere of the room, which were it not for the deep brown floor, shelves and little desk by the window wouldve had a very clinical feel to it. 

Letting out a deep sigh and setting aside his pen, Percy Weasley loosened his tie. Unfolding himself from his seat under the window he moved to cross the little room (no better than a closet really) papers clutched firmly in hand. Adjusting his glasses as he moved, Percy stepped from the solitude of the little room into the bustle of the world just outside, and really it must have been magic that kept the sounds of this world at bay. Of course, that would be impossible. Because as we all know, there’s no such thing as magic. 


End file.
